Mimikyu's Love
Let me just start with this: I love Mimikyu. It's without a doubt my favorite Ghost-type Pokemon ever! Its design, its concept, its personality, everything is wonderful and it's clear that Game Freak knows this! The idea of this poor, pitiful little creature whose terrifying appearance prevents it from having friends or being loved, so it dresses like Pikachu to get the affection it so desperately seeks made my heart melt the minute I first heard about it. So it only follows that I caught the first one I could when I played through Pokemon Moon! She was a sweet little thing too. It was a joy to pet and play with her in Pokemon Refresh. She needed a home and I gave her one. I then had the thought that, since Mimikyu envies Pikachu because it wants to be loved like it, maybe it'd be nice to have a Pikachu on my team too. It was silly, yes, but I was one of those people who liked to assign personalities and relationships to my Pokemon teams and I thought the idea of the two becoming buddies, despite their initial rivalry would be adorable. So I set out to catch a Pikachu to be my Mimikyu's friend. That's when things got...strange. I scoured the first area I saw that Pikachus were present in, and sure enough, I found one and caught it with ease. I smiled, gave it a nickname and proceeded to try playing with it in Pokemon Refresh. But when I checked my party, the strangest thing ocurred: The Pikachu was gone. There was no sign of it in my team. The slot it should have filled was empty. It had seemingly completely vanished. "What the heck!?" I said to no one in particular, looking at the empty slot where the Pikachu once was. I wondered why this would have happened. Was it a glitch? Was there something wrong with my game? Would I have to take it in to be repaired? I figured the best way to figure it out is to experiment a little. I tried catching another Pikachu. I caught one and then checked my party. Sure enough, the Pikachu disappeared from my party again. After trying a few more times, I had confirmation that this was indeed happening: Every Pikachu I tried to catch just disappeared without a trace. Confusion and frustration hit me in an instant. I could easily live without my team having a Pikachu of course, I already had Electric-type coverage with my Charjabug. It was just weird that every one I was catching was vanishing for no apparent reason. But then I realized...I was only trying this with Pikachus. Could it be that this also applied to the other Pokemon I caught? If it did, I'd be downright furious. I'd been playing for two weeks now, I didn't want to have to start all that progress over again. Just to be sure, I commenced experiment number two and went out to catch a non-Pikachu. I encountered a Pelipper and caught it. I checked my party afterward. The Pelipper was in my party. Right there, plain as day. I deposited the Pelipper into the PC and tried for a Pikachu again shortly after, and once again, the Pikachu vanished. After repeating this second experiment a few times, my suspicions were confirmed. It was ONLY Pikachus who were disappearing. At this point I was willing to shrug it off. As long as I wasn't being prevented from catching ANY Pokemon, the lack of a Pikachu was no big deal. I went on to keep playing and after a while, the strange glitch was out of my mind. A couple hours later, my character got into a battle with an Ace Trainer and Mimikyu managed to sweep the team pretty easily. Quite proud of my special little abomination, I decided to pet and feed her a little in Pokemon Refresh. That's when I remembered Mimikyu's backstory. How it envies Pikachu for being so popular...and that's when a very, very shocking thought entered my mind. It...it couldn't be...could it? I put the third and final experiment into motion. I headed to the nearest Pokemon Center and deposited Mimikyu, making sure I had two empty slots open afterward. I proceeded to catch another Pikachu. Bracing myself, I checked my party. Five of the six slots were filled, Decidueye, Charjabug, Lycanroc, Toucannon and Pikachu. I stared at the slot that would be occupied by my Mimikyu. I headed to the Pokemon Center and retrieved Mimikyu from the PC. I took a deep breath and checked my party. What I saw...to be honest, didn't really scare me, but...it did leave me feeling a bit uneasy. Especially with the realization that the answer to my question was right in front of me and I somehow didn't notice this whole time. Out of all the six slots, only five were filled. And Mimikyu was in the slot once occupied by the now missing Pikachu. ---- Hey there! This here is my first Pokemon Creepypasta (that isn't a fanfic), based on an idea I had for a while. I was very surprised at how few Mimikyu Creepypastas there were, so I figured I'd make one of my own. I'm thinking of posting it on other sites too. What do you guys think? Comments appreciated ^_^ CJCroen1393 Category:Pokepasta Category:Pokemon Sun and Moon Category:Pokemon Category:Hacked Game